RIVAL
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Seijuurou dan Sasuke merupakan rival sejati sejak dulu. Baik dalam bidang pelajaran, termasuk dalam hal percintaan. Mereka terlibat persaingan ketat yang sangat berbahaya. Pada akhirnya siapakah yang akan menang?/ Mind to RnR?


**PAIRING : Seijuurou Akashi x Hinata Hyuuga x Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**GENRE : Hurt/Comfort****, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : ****M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rival © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, EYD, ****OOC may be, Gore, hardness, lemon, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**S****eijuurou dan Sasuke merupakan rival sejati sejak dulu. Baik dalam bidang pelajaran, termasuk dalam hal percintaan.****Mereka terlibat persaingan ketat yang sangat berbahaya. Pada akhirnya siapakah yang akan menang?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RIVAL**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLAKK**

Suara tamparan terdengar begitu keras. Ia baru saja melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kanan milik seseorang. Kini raut wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu namun karena amarah yang tengah menyelimutinya. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh lelaki dihadapannya itu, menusuknya beribu-ribu kali menggunakan pisau yang terletak diatas meja. Namun akal sehatnya tentu saja masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dan ia tak akan mungkin melakukan hal ekstrim tersebut, kecuali jika ia ingin menghabiskan waktu hidupnya di dalam penjara.

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke!" Umpatnya begitu kasar mencengkram kerah kemeja lelaki itu. "Jangan mempermainkanku!" Desisnya penuh kebencian.

"Tck." Sasuke berdecak, "Hey, Hinata! Jaga mulutmu! Tak pantas seorang gadis berbicara kasar seperti itu." Ia berujar dengan nada datar namun terselip ejekan di dalamnya.

"Aku tak peduli." Hinata meninggikan suara, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, tak peduli dengan semua orang yang telah memfokuskan pandangan kearah mereka. "Cepat hapus video itu atau aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu sampai mati. Mengerti?" Cengkraman di kerah kemeja Sasuke semakin erat.

"Menghajarku?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajah, dan hampir saja bibir mereka bersentuhan jika saja Hinata tak segera menjauhkan wajahnya. "Justru akulah yang akan menghajarmu habis-habisan di ranjang semalam jika saja kau tak mengacaukannya. Apa kau lupa, hmm?" Sebuah seringai menakutkan terpampang di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Bre-brengsek kau, Sasuke Uchiha!" Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "DASAR IBLIS HITAM!" Setelah puas melancarkan berbagai umpatan, iapun segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah yang merona hebat. Antara marah, kesal, dan malu. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi, tangan kanannya meraih gelas kristal berisi anggur merah kemudian meneguknya perlahan hingga tandas. Mata _onyx_nya meredup. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, wajahnya kini tak hanya menunjukkan ekspresi dingin saja namun ada ekspresi lain yang ia tunjukkan.

Sebuah ekspresi kesedihan.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha sedang bersedih?

Apa yang menjadi penyebabnya?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**Drrttt**

**Drrttt**

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Setelah ia membacanya, raut muka kesedihannya semakin nampak jelas. Helaan nafas berat berhembus dari mulutnya, "Ternyata sudah waktunya ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rival**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kehidupan Hinata awalnya berjalan normal seperti yang lain. Menjalani kesehariannya sebagai pelajar di salah satu sekolah cukup ternama di Jepang, menjalin pertemanan dengan siapapun, mengikuti eskul, bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe. Ya, semuanya menyenangkan. Dan ia sangat menikmati hidupnya yang seperti itu.

Namun ... Semuanya berubah ketika Si Iblis Hitam dari neraka tiba-tiba datang, memaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Menghancurkan semuanya tanpa sisa. Hidup yang tadinya menyenangkan dan damai kini telah berubah menjadi berantakkan dan mengerikan.

Berterimakasihlah pada Sasuke Uchiha, Si Ibis Hitam itu!

Karena ia, kini Hinata tak bisa hidup sebebas dulu. Ia tak lagi bisa bergaul atau berteman dengan siapapun, tak bisa lagi bekerja paruh waktu di kafe, tak bisa lagi mengikuti eskul di sekolah. Semua hal yang menyenangkan itu telah hilang. Benar-benar membuatnya frustasi!

Sedikitpun tak ada celah dan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia selalu bisa membuat Hinata tak berkutik. Apalagi karena kejadian semalam, akan semakin sulit untuk lepas darinya. Meski Hinata sendiri tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang terjadi semalam, namun bukti kuat yang ia perlihatkan telah menjawab semua keraguan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata hanya bisa berteriak frustasi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rival**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Argghh ... Sasuke brengsek! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu." Hinata berteriak mengeluarkan semua rasa kesal dan amarah yang ada di dalam hatinya. Meninju dengan kekuatan penuh pada sebuah boneka rubah berukuran besar yang telah ditempeli foto Sasuke.

"Matilah kau, Sasuke! Kembalilah ke Neraka!" Ia mencekik, meninju, menginjak boneka tak berdosa itu berulang kali—seakan benar bahwa objek yang tengah disiksanya adalah Sasuke.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara bariton namun sedikit cempreng—terdengar memasuki indera pendengaran Hinata. Seketika ia berbalik ke arah suara berasal, kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Se-seijuurou ..." Ujar Hinata terkejut. Dengan cepat berlari menghampiri sosok lelaki berambut _crimson_ itu seraya menghambur ke dalam pelukkannya. "Apa benar ini kau, Sei?" Tanyanya masih tak percaya bahwa ini adalah nyata, bukanlah imajinasi belaka.

"Tentu saja. Ini aku, Seijuurou Akashi ..." Seijuurou membalas pelukkan dengan erat sembari membelai lembut surai indigo Hinata. "_Tadaima_." Bisiknya.

"_Okaerinasai_, Sei." Tak terasa pipi Hinata telah basah oleh air mata. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkan seakan takut jika lelaki itu akan pergi lagi seperti dulu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" Lirihnya.

"Aku tahu." Seijuurou melepas pelukkan. Memegangi kedua bahu mungil Hinata, menatap _irish lavender_nya tajam dan dalam. "Tanpa kau katakan pun, aku memang tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi mulai dari sekarang."

**GLUPH**

Hinata menelan ludah. Tak kuasa berlama-lama saling bertatapan dengan _irish _dwiwarna milik Seijuurou yang selalu menunjukkan sorot tajam nan memabukkan.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Seijuurou kembali melanjutkan ucapan. "Karena kau adalah milikku. Hinata Hyuuga hanya milik Seijuurou Akashi seorang." Lenguhan yang tak tertahankan keluar dari mulut Hinata ketika Seijuurou menghisap serta menggigit leher jenjangnya hingga tercetak tanda kemerahan disana.

"Ka-kau selalu percaya diri seperti biasanya, Sei." Wajah Hinata kini merah padam. "Ka-kau terlalu yakin kalau aku bersedia menjadi milikmu."

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Karena aku selalu benar. Dan setiap hal yang keluar dari mulutku adalah absolut. Apa kau masih meragukannya, hm?" Bibir Seijuurou sedikit terangkat—membentuk seringai menakutkan yang membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri, termasuk Hinata.

Meskipun Hinata telah sering dan terbiasa berhadapan serta berinteraksi dengan Seijuurou, namun tetap saja aura dan tatapan lelaki itu mampu membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Iya iya. Kau menang, Sei-_sama_. Dan aku kembali kalah darimu, huh!" Kau mendengus sembari menggembungkan kedua pipimu—merasa kesal karena Seijuurou selalu bisa membuatmu nampak bodoh dan tak berdaya.

"Memang harus begitu." Ujar Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Tck, apa-apaan ucapanmu itu?" Hinata melepaskan pelukkan, mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku marah sekali padamu."

"_Nande_?" Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tak pernah memberi kabar padaku? Apa kau melupakanku? Seharusnya kau memberikan kabarmu disana, agar aku tak khawatir disini. Kau membuatku menderita selama ini karena didera kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. Kau sengaja melakukannya ya? Kau benar-benar membuatku hmftt—" Celoteh panjang lebar Hinata seketika terhenti, karena sesuatu yang membungkam bibirnya.

Seijuurou mencium Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata sedikit menegang akibat ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, degup jantungnya pun terdengar keras. Ia hanya terdiam seakan membeku di tempat. Tak membalas ciuman ataupun menolaknya.

"Kau sangat cerewet seperti biasanya." Bisik Seijuurou di tengah ciumannya. "Tapi justru hal itulah yang paling kurindukan darimu." Ia kembali mencium bibir Hinata, melumatnya perlahan dan hati-hati. Seakan menegaskan bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya, tak ada seorangpun yang berhak memiliki gadis itu kecuali dirinya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata pun membalas ciuman sembari memejamkan mata. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi memegangi tengkuk gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman mereka bertahan cukup lama. Mereka begitu menikmatinya. Menikmati ciuman yang begitu dirindukan. Sensasi yang tercipta membuat mereka lupa akan segalanya. Seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rival**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[****Beberapa hari kemudian…****]**

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Sasuke. Ini bayaranmu!" Seijuurou menyerahkan sejumlah uang di dalam amplop coklat pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk dihadapannya.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke seraya menerima amplop yang diserahkan padanya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Tanya Seijuurou—kembali bergelut dengan papan shogi yang terletak diatas meja.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke acuh sembari mengangkat bahu.

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Seijuurou ketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan sorot mata berbeda namun lebih menakutkan, "Sepertinya aku harus sangat berhati-hati."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya." Ujar Seijuurou santai, namun berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki berambut _crimson_ itu. Namun ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukkan keterkejutan, masih tetap datar dan tenang.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau bisa memilikinya! Ia adalah milikku. Dulu, nanti, dan selamanya. Jadi, lebih baik kau buang jauh-jauh perasaanmu itu." Seijuurou melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat Sasuke terdiam tak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Cih, kau selalu berkata seolah kau ini tahu segalanya." Sasuke berdecih seraya menghela nafas berat. Tak ingin berdebat ataupun mengelak, karena apa yang Seijuurou katakan benar adanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku—"

"Selalu benar, karena ucapanmu adalah absolut." Sasuke memotong ucapan Seijuurou dengan nada malas. Ia telah bosan mendengar ucapan itu, karena Seijuurou terlalu sering mengatakannya sejak dulu—bahkan di awal pertemuan mereka pun, ia telah mendengar kalimat menyebalkan itu.

"Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku." Seijuurou menyeringai kian lebar dengan sorot mata tajam nan menakutkan, "Tapi meski kau sahabatku, aku tak akan segan akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mengganggu." Kini ia mengibaskan gunting merahnya kearah leher Sasuke—membuatnya terhunyung jatuh ke belakang karena reflek menghindari bahaya yang tiba-tiba mengancam.

"Kau gila, Seijuurou." Desis Sasuke tajam sembari memegangi lehernya yang sedikit tergores hingga mengeluarkan cairan berbau amis. Jika saja ia tak cepat menghindar, maka sudah dipastikan gunting itu akan melukai lehernya lebih parah dari itu.

"_Gomen ne_, Sasuke. Tanganku melakukan kesalahan." Ujar Seijuurou ringan. Tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya horor dan penuh siaga.

Sasuke sangat tahu arti dari senyuman itu. Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi di otaknya. Ia segera berdiri kemudian berkata: "Ternyata kepribadianmu masih belum juga berubah."

"Siapapun yang mencoba menggangguku akan kusingkirkan, meskipun itu kedua orangtuaku sendiri." Ujar Seijuurou tanpa seringai di wajahnya. Kini ekspresinya tegas dan mengerikan, "Jangan pikir aku tak tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini! Kau mencoba memiliki gadisku. Kau ingin memilikinya, benar kan? Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya, tapi kau malah melakukan hal yang lebih dari apa yang kuperintahkan padamu. Dan itu tak bisa kumaafkan."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap manik heterokrom lelaki dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan. Antara gentar, marah, kesal, dan takut. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kali ini tanganku memang melakukan kesalahan hingga kau bisa menghindarinya. Tapi jangan harap lain kali kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi. Karena pada saat itu, aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan. Kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang manis dariku jika kau menganggap angin lalu semua hal yang telah kukatakan." Seijuurou kembali memperlihatkan seringainya—memasukkan gunting kesayangannya ke dalam saku celana setelah terlebih dahulu membersihkan darah Sasuke yang mengotorinya.

"Kau benar-benar menakutkan, Seijuurou." Ujar Sasuke dingin—membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. "Aku jadi tak ingin membiarkan gadis itu tetap berada disisimu, setelah melihat kepribadian anehmu ini. Kau terlalu berbahaya untuknya." Imbuhnya lagi kemudian berlalu.

**BLAMM**

Suara pintu tertutup begitu keras. Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou yang tengah menguarkan aura merah menakutkan di seluruh tubuhnya karena tersulut amarah setelah mendengar ucapan dari lelaki berambut raven itu.

Seijuurou menggertakkan giginya keras-keras, tersulut emosi karena ucapan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. Seketika ia mengulum sebuah seringai sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Sepertinya kau sudah tak sayang dengan nyawamu, Sasuke. Dengan senang hati aku akan mencabut nyawamu secepatnya, karena kau telah berani menyentuh milikku." Ujarnya datar nan dingin, namun terselip penekanan serta kesungguhan di dalam setiap kata-katanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
